


august 01

by losselen (zambla)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Experimental, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambla/pseuds/losselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer is august. for the first dogdaysofsummer 2005 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	august 01

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2005 dogdaysofsummer, august first.

  
I. leaving their shadows behind like errors in the _lndscpe_ they come into the shade to hide mistakes from the sun. the beginning of _aug._ , the days, three through five, they're reading the shades in the middle—the pages. things are shorthanded b/w them, into impossible rubbish & impossible heat; they speak in _frgmts_ & ciphers. b/w three & five, when it's bright outside, talking is not important. thoughts are in automation & light needs no medium. there're bottles lined up on the counter, _agnst_ the wall, by the table, in 3 formations of conical triangles. their shadows get longer  & longer—past the floor, past the door. the glass throws rainbows. it's vaguely warhol in theme, sirius says, rearranging them, fingers feeling after, thinking of the similarities. thru the night they're counting the temperature & surviving on distilled ethanol. the list of words pronounceable shortens & _shrtns_ , until there nothing but hm & un & christ & do it again &— _please_.

 

II. in the summer, the _landscape_ of heat swallows itself, swallows june  & july out of memory. when you say summer it's _august_. in summer, surviving through songs and _fragmentation_ , the lightning and the rain turn _against_ each other. when it's desperate, when there's nothing else. for sirius it's the cold mathematics of casting and molding. spells thrown at the door and floor. for remus it's the beginning of maps and the entrails of lands he's seen, places he's never been. once in a while they burn sacrifice to feed some novel hunger and the list of things remembered get shorter and _shorter_ , stopping finally at the unmarked _please_.

**Author's Note:**

> "Errors in the landscape" is is from a poem by Kate Northrop called "Late Aubade & Explanation"


End file.
